Wireless networks that support communication with smart phones, tablet computing devices, and computers (for instance, personal computers and laptops) typically operate in a bandwidth of about 20 megahertz (MHz). Such wireless networks include systems operating according to several of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. Operating within this bandwidth space requires devices having a transmit power of about 15 to 20 decibel-milliwatts (dBm).
Demand for smaller, low-power sensors and other similar devices has been increasing. For example, long range low power (LRLP) and other standards are being developed by to support “smart grid,” Internet of Things (IoT), and digital health technologies. LRLP devices require lower power consumption rates due to limited resources, particularly power supply capacity. Accordingly, LRLP technologies are focused on narrowband technologies, for instance, operating at about 2 MHz or even the sub—1 MHz range. Conventional wireless networks and LRLP technologies may operate in overlapping coverage areas. However, conventional wireless devices and/or LRLP devices may only be capable of operating at one bandwidth, leading to data collisions and other sources of transmission interference.